1. Field
The subject matter presented herein relates generally to receivers, and more particularly, to radar receivers employing photonic components.
2. Description of Related Art
Miniature missiles for hit-to-kill defense against mortars and rocket propelled grenades (RPGs) are desired with on-board seekers, achieving end-game accuracy without external target illumination assets. Storage of many rounds for frequent encounters in raid or urban environments and minimizing collateral damage are drivers for smaller hit-to-kill missiles. Size restrictions of miniature missiles are extreme, with 1″-2″ diameters making grams and cubic millimeters valuable. However, known systems can suffer from multipath effects in urban/RPG environments (monopulse centroid displacement) and wide noise bandwidth.